Home
by somm120602
Summary: What happens when your future is here and now? This is my first story so please r&r any comments would be appreciated. Chpater six has been updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Home

**Date: **25th November 2007  
**Author:** somm120602  
**Chapter: **1 ?  
**Rating: **T**  
Pairing:** None**  
Archiving: **None - yet**  
Warnings: **None - yet **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **What happens when your future is here and now? This is my first story so feedback and help would be extremely appreciated.

General John Sheppard smiled as he watched his daughter and her team walk through the gate, in the whole time he'd been here he never expected anything like this. Atlantis had changed so much in the time they'd been here. Life had settled down so much for them, even McKay had managed to get the girl.

"Welcome back kids, good time?" he said.

"Yes Sir!" came the reply with a huge smile.

"Negotiations went well and I think we'll have a good supply and food and minerals for a while now."

Sheppard smiled, "OK debriefing in ten." he replied.

After the short meeting about a new trade agreement, which brought supplies of strange fruits very similar to melons and apples and a good supplies of herbs that could be useful in medicines, Sheppard stood and approached his daughter as the team left. At twenty-three she was almost as tall as him with his dark hair but her mothers' deep blue eyes. She was beautiful, yup, beautiful and he felt his heart swell, his daughter led Atlantis's flagship team well. She was smart, had been taught by the best but so had most of the other children born and raised here. After her mother had died he'd raised her alone, other women just didn't come into it, this girl was the only one in his life.

"Hey Dad, wanna eat?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the mess. I've just gotta sign a few papers and I'll be there." he replied.

Katrina Sheppard walked into the mess and ordered her dinner. She sat down and was joined by her best friend Alex McKay.

"You see that new fruit we brought back. It's full of citrus. The best looking fruit we find in this galaxy and it's citrus. Of all the things to inherit from my dad I get the deadly fruit gene!!" she laughed.

"Oh well could've been worse you could've got his sense of humour." Kat replied. "How's he doing anyway? Is he back from Earth yet?"

"Should be back soon. Him and mum have just finished with that conference in Washington. I think he's driving her crazy with talk of going back to Canada for a few days while they're there." Alex smiled. Her mother Katie Brown and father we so opposite but so well suited.

John entered the mess and walked up to the table his daughter and her friend were sitting.

"Hey sweetie and Alex, How are you and how are those reports?"

Alex smiled "Just leaving Uncle Sir! Going to finish those reports sir!"

John smiled. Those two girls were as thick as thieves but he wouldn't have it any other way. Both on the same team along with O'Neill's son Jack and Lt. Jacobs, a lad from Texas, they made up the best team they had. They looked after each other the same way that his team had. He sat down and regarded Kat.

"So what's going on between you and young Jack then? He sure seems interested?"

"Oh come on Dad, one I'm his CO and two he's just not my type. Anyway he's more interested in Alex."

"And you're disappointed?" smiled John, he knew exactly how to press her buttons. A roll flew in his direction but he ducked in time.

"Now now kid I might just have to send you to help Rodney when he comes back. I'm sure he'll have plenty to talk about." Kat stuck out her tongue and John laughed.

As they ate John sighed and knew this might not last long. They'd been lucky. They'd defeated the Asurans, and at the moment the wraith numbers were low but they'd taken a lot of damage too over the years. Many men and women had died, his own wife among them but just now they had peace. After the Asuran war Samantha Carter had resigned and finally decided to take a chance on General O'Neill which had worked, Rodney and Katie married had Alex, Ronan met his wife and now lived on the mainland with his brood of kids.

Kat finished eating. She looked at her father. He was strong, smart and she knew many of the women here still found him attractive even though he'd greyed slightly round the edges of his hair. He'd given up so much for her but she wished he'd move on. There had been no-one she knew of since her mother. She yawned.

"Better get some sleep Kat. I'm sending you to M42-110 tomorrow. Re con only." John said.

"Kay. See you at 0600."

John kissed her head before she left. He didn't really want to send her to a planet which the wraith had worshippers on but he knew they had to keep tabs on them and her team was the best.

"Right lets get this done quickly. Keep low and keep an eye on each other. Get as much intel as you can and get out."

"Yes Sir!" came the reply from SGA1. The gate whooshed to life and they left. When it closed John suddenly had a bad feeling. Something told him this wasn't going to be as straight forward as he thought.

-------------------------------

"McKay get to the DHD and dial home. Tell them we're coming in hot." shouted Kat.

The mission had gone wrong. There was wraith everywhere and they had obviously walk straight into an ambush. Alex ran as Kat and the others covered her. The gate connected and Alex sent the IDC, just as they ran through something hit the event horizon. When they entered Atlantis something was definitely wrong. They were surrounded by soldiers all pointing they're guns.

"Stand down and identify yourselves!" the soldier, a major shouted.

"Who are you and where's the General?" Kat replied. Her gun trained at him.

"Stand down!" The major shouted again.

"Where is the General?" Kat shouted back.

"I think we should lower our weapons Kat." Jack said quietly "Then we'll figure this out."

Kat nodded and they lowered their guns. They were disarmed and led away.

"My father will have you for this." Kat whispered to the major.

"He'll have to be some man then." came the reply.

Ten Minutes Earlier.

"Colonel Carter, It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC, they're early."

"Security and medical teams to the gate room. Lower the shield" Sam answered.

Four people came through but this wasn't Sheppard's team. They were dressed similar with the Atlantis logo on the uniform but they seemed so young. As Major Lorne led them away Sam knew this was going to be a long day.

"Who are you and how did you get Colonel Sheppard's IDC?" Lorne asked.

He was getting nowhere. This girl was starting to annoy him. She was just shorter that him quite pretty with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Oh kiss my ass Major and get GENERAL Sheppard here now!" Kat answered.

The Major was getting on her nerves. First of all he was treating her like some prisoner and then he had the nerve to call he father a Colonel. She was going to make him pay.

"COLONEL Sheppard isn't due back for 24 hours and when he does he'll be the one to deal with you." Lorne stood and left the room leaving Kat seething.

"So what've we got then Rodney?" Sam asked.

"Well from what I can gather there was an energy blast that caused a jump in the gate. This team isn't from here." Rodney said. Sam rubbed her head.

"So are we about a parallel universe?" She asked.

"No and yes."

"Which one McKay!"

"Well as we all know the future isn't determined and is always changing..."

"McKay!" Sam shouted. For all he was good McKay could still go on.

"A possible future." McKay replied "Which would explain the reason our head girl is asking for General rather the Colonel Sheppard."

"Kellar to Colonel Carter. Well they're all human." Dr. Kellar added "And they're DNA is interesting. I hope you're all sitting down."

"Go on" Sheppard answered.

He'd been back only an hour and had been given a brief description from Lorne what had happened.

"Well our head girl and the younger man have the ancient gene. Stronger than anyone here. They're DNA shows the Lt. has your DNA Sam and the Captain has yours John"

John and Sam looked at each other.

"Like kids?" McKay questioned suddenly looking a bit pale.

"What about the others?" John sighed.

"The doctor has McKay and Katie Brown's DNA and the last man is unidentified. Kellar out"

Sam, Rodney and John looked at each other.

"You're kidding right. This is so not happening!" Rodney said finally breaking the silence between them.

---------------------------------

John headed down to interrogation room where his 'daughter' was. He looked at her. The girl was in her early twenties. She looked like him but with gentler features and had his dark hair but surely this must be wrong. Strange things always happened here but this was just ridiculous.

"She hasn't stopped asking for you." Lorne said as John approached.

"Have you heard Kellar's report?" John asked him.

"No, thought I'd keep an eye on this one, she's got some spirit. Tried to escape a few times when Kellar took tests but we managed to keep her under control." Lorne laughed.

Under different circumstances he'd like a girl like this but to him she was an imposter and Atlantis had had plenty of them during his time here.

"She's my daughter." Lorne stared at him.

"Sir?" he questioned.

"According to Kellar I'm the daddy. Better go and find out what I can." John replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Home

**Date: **25th November 2007  
**Author:** somm120602  
**Chapter: **2 ?  
**Rating: **T**  
Pairing:** None**  
Archiving: **None - yet**  
Warnings: **None - yet **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **What happens when your future is here and now? This is my first story so feedback and help would be extremely appreciated.

The door to the room opened and a wave of relief washed over Kat when she saw he father walk though the door. She stood and the guards pointed they're guns. John waved at the to lower their weapons. Something wasn't right though. He looked younger and his hair was all black, the grey flecks weren't there.

"Hi," John said "Listen if I take off the restraints promise not to bite?"

Kat nodded. Just now she was happy he was here.

"OK kid. I think you know what I'm going to say but you shouldn't be here. You need to tell me what happened so I can get you home." he said calmly.

Kat jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him. She knew it was wrong. The guards quickly reacted but she held him close.

"What's happening Dad?" she whispered. John sighed and waved at the guards again. This poor girl believed he was her father. As he untangled himself and sat down she looked so unhappy.

"What's you name?" he said.

"Captain Katrina Sheppard." she replied

"OK Kat. Just start at the beginning" he sighed.

Kat told him how they had been on a re con mission to the planet when they'd come under fire. Alex had dialled the gate and something had hit the event horizon as they entered. She looked at this John Sheppard. Colonel, he hadn't been promoted yet, or met her mother and from what she could understand they were about 25 years in the past. Then came the silence.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "What for?" he asked.

"I should've kept my team safe but I've messed that one up. Oh my team!! Are they alright, where are they?"

"They're fine. They've been a lot more co-operative then you though. Guess you get that from me, huh?" he chuckled to himself.

This girl had his stubbornness. His daughter, the one he was yet to have.

"Come on we'll get you settled into some quarters and see if we can't get this mess sorted out."

He walked her to a room near his own. This was hard.

"You be alright? I take it you know the layout. Meet me in the conference room in an hour. You team will be glad to see you."

John walked away and closed the door. Kat looked around. Of all the rooms he'd managed to pick hers in her Atlantis. He seemed to be like her father but she knew he wasn't. He didn't know about her mother, didn't remember the way he'd held her as she mourned her death or even they way he'd scared off most of the men who tried to enter her life. She thought about her dad in another reality or future or what ever it was and how worried he'd be. Was he searching for her in a place where he couldn't find her?

She showered and changed. The uniform was a bit different, looser than her own but comfortable, then headed for the mess hall. Two guards had been signed to look after her but she was glad that at least the Major wasn't one. She was going to kill him if she saw him.

"It's like talking to a mini-me," Rodney smiled.

Alex had proven to be the most stimulating conversation he'd had for a while.

"Mini me?" Ronan asked.

"Long story." John replied for Rodney and he sat down.

"So how's baby Sheppard?" Ronan laughed.

"This is not funny Ronan. These kids might be young but they're smart. We taught them everything they know." John snapped.

It was true. Kat had told him that Rodney had taught them all he knew about science, Ronan and Teyla fighting and negotiations and he'd taught them weapons tactical. They were a product of Atlantis and probably had a huge knowledge of things even they didn't know.

"We'll have to assign them to something while they're here." Sam interrupted John's thoughts.

"Maybe they can give us some intel or something." said Ronan.

"The thing about time if we can't risk changing it or something might happen to them. We need to find out any differences from our current time." Rodney snarked.

"Well Rodney they are from a possible future and from what Jack told me Weir died after the Asuran attack. Kellar couldn't save her and the nanties weren't reprogrammable." Sam sighed.

A son, with General O'Neill, she didn't ever see that one in her future.

As the young SGA1 entered the conference room all heads turned to them. They looked like a proper team with Kat leading them in. She saluted and sat down next to her team.

"So where do we go from here?" Sam said.

"I think between me and Da..Dr McKay we can hopefully get us home." Alex replied. "But it'll take time. Maybe a month or two."

Kat groaned. She wanted to get home quick and get back to her real father and her life.

"Meantime I want to know what you can tell us as it wont harm your time line." said Sam.

"There is something that might help." Kat replied. "I see you only have one ZPM. Running low too."

"No Kat." snapped Alex. "It'll take too long. We need to work on getting home."

John started at Alex, Alex stared at Kat. She knew this was the leverage they might need.

"We know how to make them." Kat stared at Rodney whose eyes popped out his head.

"You never mention this Alexandria!" he shouted.

"Yeah like you'd understand, it took you twenty years to figure it out." Alex snapped back. Like father like daughter John thought.

"OK kids, here's the plan. Alex show McKay how to make the ZPM's while you figure out how to get home, I want every scientist on the base working on it. Everything else isn't a priority right now. Jack can show us any addresses of use Lt. Jacobs can help. Kat you can work with John to give us any tactical advantage we can get." Sam barked orders at them all.

Everyone listened.

"Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Home

**Date: **25th November 2007  
**Author:** somm120602  
**Chapter: **3 ?  
**Rating: **T**  
Pairing:** None**  
Archiving: **None - yet**  
Warnings: **None - yet **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **What happens when your future is here and now? This is my first story so feedback and help would be extremely appreciated.

Alex stormed out, Kat hot on her heels.

"Alex Wait!" she shouted, when she finally caught up with her Alex gave her the Icy McKay look.

"Sorry but we have to help them. Our future isn't here and it's so different." Kat said. Alex sighed

"You should've let me tell him. He's going to snark at me for weeks now."

The girls laughed. It was good to be free at least and some routine was better that none. They caught up with everything that'd happened to them over the past few days.

"So did you see Major Cutie today? Still going to make him pay?" Alex asked.

Kat laughed. Alex had mentioned how cute she thought Major Lorne was and how if he wasn't he dad she'd have told John how cute he was too.

"After the way he treated me! Oh he won't know what hit him." Kat growled.

"OK guys, Kat will be training with us today. Yes Yes I know she's a bit fiery but lets see if we can use her as best we can. Oh and no one is to give her any hassle or they'll answer to me. Got it!" John barked at the soldiers and Major Lorne gave him a funny look.

"Yes Sir!" the order was understood by his men.

Kat entered the gym and reported straight to John which made him smile. She may be a possible future and a bit rebellious but he knew she knew all the rules and regulations of the SGC and stuck to them. Over his shoulder she saw Major Lorne. She stiffened and John noticed.

"Now, now play nice with him. He was only doing his job." John whispered to her and her shoulders relaxed. Lorne saw the look on her face when she saw him.

"This isn't going to be good," he thought.

The training went well and Kat showed she could stand up to any of the men with confidence.

"She's scarily like you." Lorne said to John as they watched her take down another Lt.

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting used to the idea of this." John smiled. "

You know she'll leave at some point though?" Lorne replied.

"Mmm," John nodded.

"Your turn next I believe Major. Oh and don't go easy on her. Let's see what she's really made of."

Kat's stance changed the minute Lorne approached. He looked her up and down. She didn't look as strong as she was. She'd take out some of his best men.

"Major I've been looking forward to this." she smiled, she was going to hit him so hard.

"A lot of talk from a little girl." Lorne replied.

So he's trying to wind me up she thought. As the punches and kicks flew a group started to gather in the gym. Alex came by to see if they were finished for the day. Ronan and Teyla even stopped to see what was going on. Kat's left connected with Lorne's cheek.

"She's going to kill him Gen...Colonel, she still hasn't forgiven him for the first day she was here." Alex said to him.

John watched as Kat seemed to be going at Lorne with both barrels loaded. He was keeping up but it was obvious he was doing everything in his power to try and stop her from hitting him. Lorne put his foot out and managed to put her flat on her back and pin her down.

"Do you submit?" he asked her.

"Oh Major, I'm only getting warmed up" she replied and flipped him over somehow. She pinned him down.

"I think that's enough for today," John said.

Kat released her grip and got off of Lorne. They both looked a bit worse for wear but physically OK. Kat grabbed a towel and stormed straight out the gym.

"What's got her?" asked Lorne. The crowd dispersed and John approached the Major.

"I think she hates you." John laughed. If it had been anyone else but Lorne they'd have taken it personally.

"She can pack a punch though sir, she'd be good in combat." Lorne smiled and decided he'd have to find out how to make peace with this girl and he knew it wouldn't be easy.

"So you kicked his ass then" Jack laughed and regarded his CO.

This Major Lorne had certainly got her back up and not a lot of people had ever done that. She was usually so cool in her actions. Kat paced the mess.

"I need a drink." she said.

"Did someone mention drink?" said Zelenka. The Czech had appeared from nowhere but they all knew him from they're own Atlantis and he made the best brew out.

"Here's some I made earlier" he said and left two bottles on the table for them.

"This is for beating up Major Lorne." He smiled and left.

Zelenka always understood them even as kids, when they moaned about Rodney, and they wondered if he wasn't so different to their own version of him. Alex grabbed a few glasses and they open the first bottle.

------------------------------

John followed what seemed to be great laughter coming from the mess. He looked to where the noise was coming from and sighed. All four of SGA1 Jr. seemed to be drunk.

"What's going on here!" he barked at them.

"Uncle John! Lenka gave us this!!" Alex laughed at him and swung an empty bottle around.

John groaned. Trust Zelenka to get the kids drunk. OK so they were all over the legal age but that wasn't the point. John tapped his head set.

"Sheppard to Lorne, I could do with a hand to get some drunken kids to bed."

"On my way sir." came the reply.

As Lorne entered the mess he saw his CO standing over Alex and Kat who were on the floor in tears of laughter.

"Ooooohh her comes Major cutieee!!" laughed Alex as he approached them and he turn slightly red.

"Right kids bed time!! Major I'll get the boys think you can manage the girls?"

"Yes Sir!" Lorne rolled his eyes and Alex blew a kiss at him. Who on earth gave them alcohol?

"Come on let's get you two girls to bed." It was out before he knew what he'd said.

"Are you trying to seduce us Major?" Alex giggled and got to her feet pulling Kat up in the process.

They bounced off of tables and walls on the way to Alex's room. When they got there Lorne managed to steer her in the door. Which left him with Kat. As she swayed he grabbed her to stop her falling over.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"This is not the time Captain," he sighed.

He steadied her and they started to walk in silence. Eventually he managed to get her to her room and opened the door. Kat spoke first.

"I wanna go home," she wailed, "I miss my REAL dad. I hate it here, I hate not getting to go off world and I hate you!"

Lorne looked at her. Gone was the fighting spirit he'd seen in her earlier. She slumped on the floor and looked so lost.

"Listen, I know it's not been easy for you lately, everything's backward to you here. I'm sorry if I've offended you but I had to do my job."

"S'ok. Sorry for being an ass hole major" she replied and then did something Lorne really didn't expect. She started to cry.

"Do you want me to get the Colonel?" he asked which only made her cry more. He crouched down next to her.

"Hey, it's not that bad is it?" Kat leaned into him and sobbed.

What a day it had been, first she was knocking the stuffing out of him then she was crying in his arms. Sheppard must've had his hands full when she was a teenager. When she seem to have calmed down he lifted her head.

"Look, How about we start again eh? Promise I won't say anything about this either, OK?" Lorne was offering an olive branch. Kat took it.

"OK," she sniffed.

She looked at him. He was over ten years her senior but he was good looking and she knew he was strong. And he smelled so good. Did she really just think that? She shook herself and stood up and turned her back, which threw Lorne off guard.

"You alright?" he asked as he approached her.

Kat turned and looked him up and down. She closed the small gap between them. He could feel the heat of her body. This girl was his CO's future daughter and although he found her attractive, he didn't like where this was going.

"Alex calls you Major Cutie." she said. Lorne stared at her.

"She's right though, you are cute." He didn't like where this was heading.

"I should go Kat, you're drunk. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

With that he turned and left. Kat felt onto her bed and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Home

**Date: **25th November 2007  
**Author:** somm120602  
**Chapter: **3 ?  
**Rating: **T**  
Pairing:** None**  
Archiving: **None - yet**  
Warnings: **None - yet **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **What happens when your future is here and now? This is my first story so feedback and help would be extremely appreciated.

When she woke her head hurt. She turned on the shower and stepped in and as the water washed her fuzzy head clear she started to remember what had happened. Zelenka's home brew, giggling on the floor of the mess, John coming in and sending them to bed, Lorne walking her to her room. Oh god! Did she really make a move on the Major. Zelenka was in big trouble.

She changed and headed for the gym. As she entered she walked straight in Major Lorne.

"Sorry," she blushed. "Yeah," Lorne answered. Did he see her blushing? "Hey, hows the head?"

"Fine." she said a little too sharply.

As she trained she couldn't get Lorne out of her head. She decided to speak to Alex, she was the only one who could help her out and not find it funny.

"So a few days ago you hate the guy and last night you made a move on him."

Alex laughed as she thought about Kat. She had taken an instant disliking to the guy and now she was trying it on with him.

"He was just being nice and I was drunk. I should really go apologize to him." Kat said.

"Now's your chance." Alex nodded in the direction of the major who had just walked in.

"Doctor, Captain, Glad to see you've sobered up." Lorne said as he walked by. Kat blushed again.

"Me thinks you have the hots for him." Alex questioned her and Kat groaned.

The day rest of the day didn't go any better. Every where she went Lorne seemed to be there. Any words between them were quick and sharp. This didn't go unnoticed by John.

"What is it with you two today? Can't you try and be nice?" he asked the major.

"Sorry sir." and with that Lorne walked away.

That was odd though John. Lorne was usually straight with him but it felt like he was holding something back.

-------------------------------

Evan sighed as he looked out over the balcony. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking this. It was Sheppard daughter, well Sheppard's could be daughter. From the moment he saw he knew she was his type of girl but the fact was he was so much older. In reality she wasn't even born yet.

"Colonel a ship just jumper out of hyperspace."

"Sheppard, McKay to the gate room." Carter said into her headset.

As both Sheppards and McKays headed to the gate room the power cut.

"We're being hailed."

"You will stand down" came the voice over the radio, "You will not be hurt. You will be taken from here and transported to a facility where you will spend the rest of your days in our service. You have 6 hours."

"The K'trialians." Alex and Kat said at exactly the same time. John looked at them.

"You know these guys?"

"Yes," Kat answered. "They're a violent race bent on turning all humanoid races into slavery but they're not supposed to get here for another six years."

"So whata we do 'bout it?" John asked looking concerned. Sam looked at the girls.

"Can we beat them?" she asked. Kat looked at Alex they both knew what to do but would they be trusted?

"Do you trust me?" She pointed the question to John rather than Sam.

"Yes." He replied.

"No! I mean you really need to trust me and my team to do this." Kat looked straight into his eyes.

John sighed. He knew he should trust her she was after all trained by him, albeit in a different universe. He looked back deep into her eyes.

"Yes Captain, I trust you."

-----------------------------------------

She made everything look simple. All they needed was here already but in a part of Atlantis they hadn't explored yet. Kat barked at Rodney to go and fix the power and get the shields running. Jack made his way to the control chair with Jacobs and Ronan. Alex went to start modifying a jumper with Zelenka while Kat took John and Major Lorne's team to find what they needed.

John watched her as she jogged through the corridors of Atlantis. She looked so calm and John got the feeling she'd done this many times before. Just like him she knew she had to protect Atlantis from it's enemies. She stopped suddenly outside a small lab which lit up the second she entered. She put down her gun and started tapping on the console quickly.

"Kat, You do know what you're doing?" Sheppard asked.

"This is no time for questions sir but yes."

She worked quietly and a panel opened in the wall to reveal exactly what she was looking for. She opened the container and handed a small box to John and a blue crystal to the Major..

"Major take this to Lt. O'Neil in the chair room and quickly."

She checked her watch, 4 and a half hours left. Hopefully by the time Lorne got to him he'd be ready. Lorne looked at Sheppard who nodded and said "We'll be right behind you Major."

He watched as the major left with his men.

"Let's go but we need to make a pit stop at the armoury room. I need a wraith stunner."

Kat was running but John kept up with her. He grabbed her to stop her.

"Woah. Hold on what do you need with a stunner?" he asked.

"There's a component in the stunner we need" she replied and smiled.

In the chair room Lorne gave Jack the crystal as Rodney managed to get the power up. John and Kat entered the jumper bay and gave Alex the box.

"Radek can you tie the cloak into this?" Alex asked as she handed the box to him.

"What is it?" Zelenka asked.

"It's like a portable ZPM. Not as powerful but it'll give us the juice we need." Alex continued with her work as Zelenka mumbled something under his breath about McKays being all the same. In the chair room Jack managed to slot the into the controls.

Kat paced and Alex nodded she was ready.

"OK everyone out!" barked Kat.

"No. You can't possibly think I'm letting you do this yourselves." John barked back.

"This is no time for arguing but if you must come fine!" Kat answered.

Kat tapped her headset

"OK Lt. O'Neill are you ready? Remember after we leave keep radio silence."

"Yes Ma'am!" came the reply.

"Control tower this is Sheppard we're good to go."

Kat said as Rodney stifled a laugh at the fact John's daughter seemed to be just like him. The jumper sprung to life as Kat sat at the controls and John sat beside her.

"You know how to fly this thing right?" John looked at her.

"I was taught by the best sir!" Kat laughed.

"Jumper one you're clear for launch. God speed." Carter gave the order to open the jumper bay doors and the ship sped off.

--------------------------

"So what's exactly is the plan Captain?" John asked.

"Simple just watch and learn."

Kat cloaked the ship as they left Atlantis. Alex made the final preparations to the small box as she tied the stunner into it and the cloak.

"What's she doing?" John looked puzzled.

"It's basically like a stun grenade but on a larger scale. Hurts like hell too sir."

Kat chuckled as she remembered the time he'd accidentally set one off in the jumper bay and half the base was knocked out herself included.

As they got closer she took a deep breath and looked at her watch. Less than half an hour to go. Jack needed to strike quickly. It only took the K'trialians a short time to recover from the shock wave.

"OK lets do this and get home for dinner."

She nodded to Alex who turned the box on. As it glowed and came to life the K'trialian ship in front of them started to turn.

"Now Captain." Alex shouted. Kat turned to look at their enemy and suddenly there was a bright flash.

"Damn cloaks down." Kat swore under her breath.

She turned the jumper and made a dash for Atlantis. Jack had seen the flash and started to fire everything he had available. The whole of Atlantis watched and sighed with relief as the drones hit their target.

John smiled. His girl had done it. He had a feeling that this wasn't the last they'd heard of the K'trialians either but at least they had a defence against them now. As the jumper's door opened Sam looked at John and Kat walking out. They really were alike. Too alike.

"Well done Captain. Atlantis is safe for the moment. You can fill us in on all the details at the debriefing in ten. I'm sure Rodney will want to know exactly how you did this." she said.

The debrief was easy as they told Rodney the blue crystal had a chemical to change the way the drones exploded on impact and how they knew where and what the mini ZPM was. John watched Kat as Alex explained the ins and outs of the crystal. She looked comfortable and relaxed for the first time since she arrived. They were dismissed and everyone headed for the mess.

"Kat? Can we talk?" John asked her on the way.

She nodded but kept walking, John stopped her.

"You did well out there."

"Thanks Colonel." Kat looked at the floor.

"Listen Kat I know it's not been easy on either of us the past week but you're stuck here for the moment. I need to know more about you. Are you happy? What do we do when were together?"

Kat sighed. Should she tell him what he wants to hear or the truth.

"I miss you." she said "My dad, you not the military you."

She went for the truth. John's heart sank. She hadn't been here long but he knew she needed him. He did the one thing she didn't expect. He hugged her. He held her close and told her everything would be fine. Kat smiled.

"Now lets go get something to eat."

Dinner was easy as they spoke about times that they shared with each other in their own Atlantis. Ronan laughed so hard when he found out John had fainted when Kat was born he fell off his chair. Alex and Rodney argued about the laws of Physics, like they used to do, much to Kat's amusement and Jack did the best impression of General Landy and Teal'c. Lorne and Zelenka entered the mess and saw them all sitting laughing.

"Is this just a family reunion or can anyone join?" Zelenka asked.

"As long as you haven't brought any more home brew." Alex answered him. They talked for hours.

As the night drew in they headed to their rooms. John walked Kat to hers

"Goodnight sweetie." he said and kissed her on the head as he'd done so many times before.

Kat went out to her balcony and stared out. Things were looking up here. Even if her dad was twenty odd years younger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Home

**Date: **25th November 2007  
**Author:** somm120602  
**Chapter: **5 ?  
**Rating: **T**  
Pairing:** None**  
Archiving: **None - yet**  
Warnings: **None - yet **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **What happens when your future is here and now? This is my first story so feedback and help would be extremely appreciated.

"It'll never work!" Alex shouted.

"Why cos I don't won't understand this for twenty years!" Rodney snarked in reply.

"You know you warned me you were an ass when you were younger but I never thought it was true."

Alex frowned at her father. He had said he was difficult when her was younger but he'd mellowed with age. Her dad always challenged her but never spoke down to her. He'd been the one encouraging her science projects, showing her how things worked. Life here had changed a lot in the weeks she'd been here. She regularly worked with him in the lab but found they were always clashing.

"I'm off to lunch. Hopefully you'll have calmed down and realised I was right when I come back." And with that Rodney left.

"Manly hunger?" John Sheppard's voice came from the door.

"Mmm." Alex's answer was short and sharp.

"Sorry I asked." he replied. As he turned to leave as well Alex stopped him.

"Uncle John, I'm sorry. I don't know how you put up with him all these years."

"He's got his good points." John smiled.

In the past few weeks he'd earned a daughter and from the looks of it a niece as well. Along with the other members of SGA Junior, as they were nicknamed, they were all fitting in so well. Alex in the lab, Jacobs and Jack were good soldiers and Kat was ,in his opinion, out of this world. The teams all loved them and the insight they gave could be invaluable.

"Look I know he's supposed to be my dad but come on he really needs to chill out!" Alex slammed her lap top shut.

"Leave it with me." John answered.

"What?"

"I've got a plan up my sleeve." John said and walked out of the lab wondering how he could put it into action.

---------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea John?" Sam looked at him like he'd just suggested they blow up a sun.

"Come on Sam, we've not had a day off since, well you know what happened the last time, but it'll do the kids and us good. We'll leave Teyla and Lorne in charge. I'm sure even Zelenka will be glad of a day's peace from Rodney."

"OK John, you've two days to get things organised." Sam sighed as John almost skipped out of her office. She knew they could do with some bonding time.

John went to look for Kat to tell her the news.

Kat was in the mess and laughed as she watched Rodney shouting as the chef's again. Something to do with trying to kill him with their constant adding of citrus to seemingly harmless foods.

"What's he moaning about now?" Lorne asked as he sat to join her.

They'd been training together a lot lately and Kat knew her feelings for the Major had softened. She found they got on well together and had been drifting towards each other for company, so much for first impressions.

"I think the chef's trying to poison him again." Kat laughed.

Lorne smiled. He loved it when she laughed. She looked so happy and relaxed.

"So Evan, when are you next off world."

"Ahh, the dreaded mission talk. Are you bored with my stimulating conversation already?"

"Yes." she giggled and Lorne gave her a stern but put on look.

"No, nothing planned that I know of yet but from the look of your dad I think something might have come up."

John had just entered the mess and was making his way towards them. He'd watched them for the past two minutes and wasn't sure he liked the way Kat laughed with Lorne. He couldn't put his finger on it yet but something just wasn't right about it.

"Hey sweetie," he said and protectively kissed Kat's head. "Major, fancy a little but of command duty this week?"

"Sir, are you going somewhere?"

"Lets just say I think it's time for some moral building with our junior team." he replied. "I'll fill you in on the details later. Kat can we talk?"

"Sure Dad. See you later Evan." Kat smiled at Lorne and left with John.

As they walked John asked, "What to you know about M65-746?"

"Not much, peaceful, uninhabited and it's got a great beach. That's about it?"

"Fancy some camping?"

-----------------------

"Let me get this straight. You want me to go camping with you, Sam, Ronan and the kids?" Rodney had not taken to the idea as well as the rest.

"Come on Rodney! You hardly spend any down time with them and Alex IS you daughter."

"Possible daughter. You realise the pressure this has put on Katie and me?" Rodney was in a foul mood as it was. Katie Brown seemed to be getting on great with Alex but he just couldn't. To him she was only a possible and he didn't like possible, he liked probable or actual.

"Two days, one night Rodney. That's all I'm asking. Anyway you might get to love her. You seemed to when she was first here."

"That's when I thought she'd be a good daughter. Someone like me." Rodney snarked.

"Rodney are you really a genius? The girl's so clever and it's like talking to the female version of you. Just try it this once and after that I'll leave the subject alone OK."

John didn't get why Rodney disliked Alex so much. They got on like a house on fire the first few days. After that things had started to go down hill. He supposed that's what happened when you put two McKays together. Just looked at what happened when Jeannie was here.

"Fine, but I'm sharing with you."

"Fine. Get packed we leave tomorrow at 0900."

With the last man organised all John had to do gather up the last of the things they needed. They were pretty much set for camping with all the off world missions and he'd easily got what they'd need. They would only be a mile from the gate anyway if anything happened. Even Zelenka had rustled up some alcohol for them as a thanks for getting Rodney to leave for two whole days.

"Hey Dad. Everything ready?" Kat had been grinning like a Cheshire cat at the thought of having some time off to spend with John. They'd been getting on so well and he was so like her father in another time line.

"Yup. Go get some sleep kid, I'll meet you in the gate room after breakfast tomorrow."

"Night Dad."

"Night Kid." He pulled her close and hugged her.

On her way back to her room Kat bumped in Lorne.

"Looking forward to tommorrow?" he asked

"Why will you miss me?" Kat teased.

"Oh yes Kat what ever will I do without you here?" Lorne could be just as sarcastic as Kat.

"Ha ha Evan."

"Seriously Kat enjoy yourself. Cos you never know when you'll get another day off." Lorne's tone changed to a more serious one.

They stared at each other a bit longer that either had intended. Kat looked away first.

"I'll see you tomorrow before I go, OK?"

"Sure Evan, goodnight." Kat answered and left for her room.

"Goodnight Kat." He said as she walked away.

-----------------

"I will contact you if you are needed Rodney. There is no need to worry. I'm sure Radek will be fine."

Teyla tried to reassure him that life would go on while he was away. Why couldn't he relax and enjoy his daughter's company. It was a concept Teyla didn't understand.

"Are we ready yet?" Ronan was getting inpatient. Rodney had been stalling and everyone knew it.

"He's hates me." Alex whispered, just loud enough for Ronan to hear.

"No, you're just so like him he doesn't want to admit it." he whispered back "You two'll get on great. Wait an see."

The gate connected and they started to grab all their gear.

"See you in a couple of days." John waved as they went through.

"Have fun!" Teyla smiled in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Home

**Date: **3rd December 2007  
**Author:** somm120602  
**Chapter: **6 ?  
**Rating: **T**  
Pairing:** None**  
Archiving: **None - yet**  
Warnings: **None - yet **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **What happens when your future is here and now? This is my first story so feedback and help would be extremely appreciated.

The planet was beautiful. Not just one but two golden suns and lush green grass that led to a white beach that seemed to stretch for miles.

"We'll set up camp here. It's more sheltered from the sun in the day and we can set up a barbecue a bit further down near the beach." John smiled as Ronon passed him a glass of Zelenka's brew.

"Do you really think it's wise to drink before we set everything up?" Rodney asked.

"Might as well start as we mean to on McKay."

"Hmm, well I for one won't be touching that... stuff." Rodney said as he started to cover himself in sun tan lotion.

"All the more for us then." Alex said as everyone tried not to laugh.

As the guys set up camp Kat, Alex and Sam decided to see what the beach was like.

"See you soon guys" Kat said and they waved as they walked off.

They found a nice clear spot on the beach with a few rocks, and sat down and looked out to the sea.

"Colonel can I ask you something?" Kat said.

"Call me Sam while we're here. We're all off duty, no need for formalities and no talk of work."

"Is that even possible." Alex replied laughing.

"Fire away Kat, I'm sure you've all got a lot to ask while we're here away from all the gossip. I know I've got a few thing I'd like to know."

"Is it strange us being here?"

"Kinda, you know older versions of us, different events but still us." She finally answered. "We haven't had a war with the Asurans yet either."

"Hopefully you won't either." Alex said.

"Was life hard?" Sam needed to know. If people were going to get married and have kids on Atlantis she wanted to know if it was wise to relax the rules to do with relationships on the base.

"No, not hard just, different." Alex replied.

"We had friends, school and a few problems along the way. You'd take us on trips on the Daedalus for simulation training. Teal'c would be the bad guys on an al'kesh and try to board us." Kat laughed.

"What's funny about that?" Sam asked.

"We were only in our early teens, he'd scare the living daylights our us. Our childhood was a bit unconventional but fun." Alex smiled.

"We just got on with it, you all taught us from and early age how to defend the city. Teyla was the one who convinced the SGC to let mother nature take it's course and we knew how to get to and contact the SGC independently of you in case the worst happened. We were told our survival was more important than the mission, and if everything went pear shaped we were to go there."

"So by the time we were adults we were ready to be assigned to teams and go on missions." Kat continued.

"You've made a lot of good impressions and friends here. Especially Major Lorne." Sam directed at Kat.

"What do you mean?" Kat blushed.

"You two seem to be getting on very well now. You train, eat and relax with him." Sam was teasing her but knew there was more to the relationship than Kat was letting on.

"She's got such a crush on the Major." Alex answered for her and Kat went turned ever redder.

"Hey girls," a shout came from behind them. "What cha talking 'bout? Some juicy gossip?" It was John and Ronan. Kat's eyes widened and she stared at Sam.

"Hey guys impeccable timing again and no. Alex and Kat were just about to tell me about life back home." Sam said.

John and Ronon joined them and the others weren't far behind. They all sat and drank some Athosian wine and talked some more. As the afternoon wore on they were getting more and more relaxed.

"Is he still hot?" Rodney asked eventually. He was feeling pretty drunk by now. They all stared at him and Kat began to laugh.

"Oh Rodney I'm really not one to comment, him being my Dad and such, but yes I think he is 'hot'."

"Wow your Mom must've been one hell of a woman." Then Rodney realised what he said as Kat glared at him and stormed away.

"Oh my god! Kat I'm sorry." he cried.

"Nice one McKay. Kat...Kat." John shouted to her and followed when she didn't stop.

Kat stopped when she reached the camp and turned to her father. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I didn't even know my mother. You told me about her but I never _really_ knew her."

"Oh sweetie, I wish there was something I could tell you, but I can't. It's just not happened here yet." John held her close as she sobbed. When she calmed down she looked up at him.

"Do you think it might happen?" she asked him.

"Do I think what could happen sweetheart?"

"That you'll meet mom?"

"Maybe, I don't even know who she is. You've never told me her name." John was dying to know who this woman, who stole his heart, was. "Your time line is different from ours but you don't need to say if you don't want to."

"Everything OK?" It was Alex. She wanted to make sure Kat was OK.

"Yeah, I think. Listen I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be down with the others if you need me." John let go of Kat and headed back to the beach.

"Well?" Alex looked at Kat. She knew she was upset about her mother. Alex had been lucky. She'd been transferred back to Earth with her mother before the first attack while her father had survived the war.

"He wants to know 'bout mom. Who she is." Kat answered.

"Oh, are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe. So many things could go wrong, I mean, what if they don't get on, what if I'm never born?"

"Kat, things are different here and I know you're sick of hearing that but you might never be born here. I might never be born here. Hell these guy may be lucky and not have a war. Just think carefully about this before you tell him. You might get hurt even more. Anyway, come on, we're here to have some fun and we can't have the rest of the guys getting drunk before us now, can we?"

"Yeah." Kat straightened herself up and gave Alex a mischievous look. "Race ya!"

They ran back down to the beach. John smiled when he saw them. The girls raced up and jumped over Rodney who was lying down looking a big green. He must have jumped a mile into the air when he realised what had happened.

They swam in the sea then decided to set up a game of volleyball. Ronan burst the first ball but soon got the hang of the game. Rodney started the barbecue as he said he didn't want to be poisoned by anything citrus near his food.

Yup, today was turning out to be fun, thought John. Even Rodney seemed to be relaxed.

The afternoon soon turned to night and they all settled down back at camp.

"Goodnight Alex, goodnight sweetie."

"Night Dad." Kat replied.

"Alex, go say goodnight to your father, I know he'd like you to." John said to her.

"Hmph, Ok." Alex approached Rodney and shyly smiled at him.

"Dad?"

"Alex?"

"Goodnight." Alex slowly moved closer and Rodney surprisingly put his arms around her.

"Goodnight hon." Rodney couldn't believe his actions either but knew she felt right being there.

As they got settled down, Sam produced a bottle of Athosian wine. "Kept this for us." she said as she waved the bottle.

"Good old Aunt Sam," Kat giggled.

"Hey less of the old! And Aunt what's with you guys and the family connection all the time?"

"We grew up with you, you guys are our family." Alex answered.

They opened the bottle. The wine was sweet and felt warm as they drank.

"Beats Zelenka's brew." Alex stated.

"Yeah, so Kat what's the deal with you and Major Lorne?" Sam asked with a cheeky smile.

"Nothing." Kat blushed. Had it been that obvious she liked him.

"Oh come on Kat, spill, even John has noticed the way you look at each other."

"Kat thinks he's cute."

"Alex, please this is bad enough." Kat sighed.

"Kat, it's ok, Evan's a good man. I think he might fell the same way but I don't know how John would take it. He only suspects something. Is there anything going on?" Sam needed to know. She didn't want her two best officers fighting.

"Nothing has happened. Remember the night we got drunk, well I made a move but he walked away."

"But you've got on great since then, I think the Major may like you more than you think." Alex nodded, she'd noticed how much time they spent together and knew Kat liked him.

"Look it's not going to happen, Evan won't make a move because of Dad and I'm too young for him. Hell I'm not even born yet." Kat sighed.

"Time is relevant." Sam and Alex said at the same time. Kat laughed.

"Oh you guys would say that."

In the boys tent the tone of the conversation had lowered too.

"She's hot John, which is to say, she's you, but god, she's hot." Rodney tried to back track what he'd said. It wasn't working.

"You have to admit John, she's some woman." Ronan tried to help Rodney but it didn't help. Jack laughed.

"That's my daughter you're talking about and yours it pretty cute too Rodney."

"Well she has good genes."

"Come on guy's I think we should get some sleep." John stopped this conversation before it went too far down hill.

"Night All."

They all bunked down and slept soundly till morning.

After breakfast they went swimming again, minus Rodney, who was going no where near the water and after lunch they decided to pack up camp and go home.

"Sam, we're not due back on duty for two more days right?" Alex asked.

"That's right, why, what've you two got planned?" Sam looked at Alex then to Kat.

"If we arrange it, could we have a party for the whole base tomorrow night?"

Sam laughed. If everything was OK when they got home she said she'd agree but she honestly didn't think they could organise one in such a short time.

Teyla was there to greet them as they stepped back though the gate with Zelenka and Lorne.

"I trust you all had a good time by the smiles on your faces." she said.

"Yes, thank you Teyla we did." Sam replied. "I think the girls are going to want your help for a little project they have in mind."

Teyla raised an eyebrow as Alex started to drag her off to help prepare the party. Kat turned and smiled at Lorne.

"Good time?" he asked just as Alex started to pull her away with Teyla.

"Yeah, listen I'll meet you later got some fun to plan."

Kat smiled and let Alex pull her away. They were going to make this a party to remember.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Home

**Date: **11th December 2007  
**Author:** somm120602  
**Chapter: **7 ?  
**Rating: **T**  
Pairing:** None**  
Archiving: **None - yet**  
Warnings: **None - yet **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **What happens when your future is here and now? This is my first story so feedback and help would be extremely appreciated.

The whole base was buzzing with the prospect of a party and some fun for a change. Alex and Kat had been busy. Alex had modified the gate room communications into a sound system and the mess had organised the food with little persuasion. Sam had managed to get some beer and even champagne delivered from Earth.

Kat was left to decorate the gate room. She dotted tables and chairs over the place and turned Sam's office into a make shift bar. She put was about to start with the bunting and streamers when Lorne approached her.

"You wanna get some lunch?" he said.

"Sure, I can finish this after." she answered with a smile. She hadn't had much time to catch up with him since they got back.

"Looking forward to tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it'll be good for morale and let everyone let their hair down too."

"So I hear Rodney and Alex are getting on a lot better now." Lorne said.

"Yeah, there's not been so much snarking between them. He seems to be more relaxed and has taken some time off."

"Wow. Rodney. Relaxed. Must be because he knows a McKay's there to look after things when he's not there."

Kat laughed. Rodney had been more relaxed since their trip, everyone had noticed. He was turning into the McKay they'd left behind. They sat for lunch and talked more about the camping trip and Lorne's off world missions. He'd missed her, even though she'd only been away just over a day.

"Radek to McKays and Sheppards," Zelenka radioed them. "Meet me in the lab."

Kat tapped her earpiece, "Be right there."

"Something good?" Lorne asked her.

"Radek wants me in the lab, I'll see you later Evan." She smiled at him and left.

When she got there Alex, Rodney and John were already there.

"What you got Radek?" John asked first.

"Well I'm not sure but I think I might have a way to get them home," he replied.

He explained to them that they could make the wormhole jump back to the correct universe but when would be the difficult part.

"We need to work on the equations but hopefully we could have you home soon."

"Let me take a look," Rodney said. "Hmm, he's on to something here," and started tapping on his laptop. Alex looked over his shoulder and the two started talking a language only the scientists understood. John looked at Kat.

"So.. this is good news huh?"

"This is great news, finally back to normal. No offence Dad, but the tech and weapons here are in need of a bit of an update." she said.

"Yeah," he replied with a sad hint to his tone.

"Listen I better get back to decorating for tonight."

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you there later."

"Later Dad," and she left.

"OK guys," he said to Alex, Rodney and Radek. "Don't work too long and remember the party later."

"Yes, yes John we'll be there with bells on." Rodney replied.

Kat started to walk back to the gate room but decided to go via Lorne's quarters. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She was glad he was there.

"Hey you what's up?" Lorne smiled. She looked so happy.

"Looks like I'm going home soon." she said.

"That's great!" he said and his heart sank. She could be gone soon and not know the way he felt but he wasn't sure he knew himself how he felt. He decided to change the subject.

"Come on let's get you back to the gate room and I'll help you with the last of the preparations."

As they headed back to the gate room Lorne watched Kat as she skipped though the corridors. He didn't like the thought of her not being here, not seeing her everyday, but knew he couldn't say anything. Why would she want to stay anyway? Here she had no real rank or rights as far as the IOA would see anyway. She'd be packed off to Area 51 to see if humans had evolved and what knowledge she had that was of use. They finished with plenty of time to spare and decided to go get ready.

They party was in full swing when Kat finally made it to the gate room. It had taken her longer than she expected to get ready. Lorne turned just as she entered and couldn't take his eyes off her. She had a long red dress on that clung to her curves and her dark hair was flowing down her back.

"Hey Evan, you look hot tonight." stated Alex as she obviously eyed him up and down.

"Thanks Alex." he replied and blushed slightly.

Kat spotted him and started to make her way to him but she kept getting stopped by someone to say thanks for the party.

"Evan, do you like her?" Alex asked.

"What would give you that idea Alex?"

"Well firstly you can't take your eyes off her and second you answered that a bit too quickly." Alex knew Kat liked him and knew he now felt the same. His body language told her all she needed to know.

"She likes you too you know." she said and walked quickly away before Lorne could say anything else. He needed another drink so headed to the bar.

"Make mine a double!" Kat said when she finally got to the bar and Lorne.

"Hey Kat. You look great."

"Why Major you look pretty good yourself." Kat blushed.

"Hey sweetie, I hope the good Major isn't keeping you all to himself." John put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not Dad, wanna dance?"

"I'd love to." He replied and lead her to the floor.

"Kat there's something I need to ask you and I don't want you to take this the wrong way."

"What's wrong Dad?"

"Is there something I should know about you and Lorne?"

"What?"

"Honey it's OK to have a crush on him. I mean I've been told he's a good looking guy, you two get along well and he's single."

"Dad I can assure you nothing is going on between us." Kat replied bluntly. If John had noticed the way she looked at him had Lorne? Was he just being nice because of who her father was or was he interested?

"I just needed to ask hon, OK?"

"Yeah OK Dad."

The song ended and they headed back to the bar. Lorne was caught up in conversation with a female officer and seemed to be having a good time from the looks of it.

"I'm gonna go out to the balcony and get some air. I'll be back in two." Kat said to him.

"Do you want me to come?"

"I'll be fine Dad. Order me another drink and I'll join you soon."

Kat went out to the balcony and watched as female officer got closer and closer to Lorne. Every time he moved back a little she moved into him a little more. He turned and looked straight at Kat, smiled and made some excuse to the girl. Then he made his way to her.

"You know I could've done with you coming and saving me." he said to her.

"You seemed to be doing just fine Major."

Lorne sighed.

"Kat please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Are you jealous?"

"What?"

"You heard. Are you jealous?"

"NO" And she went to storm off when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Let go of me Major."

"No," he replied.

Kat tried to get out of his grip but he kept her close.

"Major." Kat felt her blood starting to boil. How dare he?

"There's that spirit I saw when you first arrived." He pulled her as close as he could and kissed her.

It took some time for Kat to realise what was happening. Oh it was good and she returned his kiss.

"Let's take this somewhere a bit quieter." He said and led her down the corridor to her room.


End file.
